Reminiscence and coincidence with golden eyes
by Greyness
Summary: Thinking about her, he realized she’d known. Kohaki had known he’d go to Orochimaru, even before he had, and she hadn’t tried to stop him from going. Kohaki might’ve been the only one who could’ve stopped him. Now, no one could…save…him.
1. Chapter 1

So I was bored one day and sketching while thinking about Naruto and then drew up my own character. After a while I got thinking to the name, the story, and personality of the character and how she would fit in the Naruto universe. Actually after thinking about that I ended up changing her entire look to fit. So here's the story. For my own amusement, and yours too if you want

* * *

**Reminiscence**

It was a quiet night…after they left. Those people who had tried to save…bonds. Bonds he knew were to far damaged to be saved. He thought of them, then easily pushed those thoughts to the deepest corners of his mind. Then other thoughts plagued his mind, thoughts of her. Thinking about her couldn't be helped so he let himself…think about her.

Harikousei Kohaki. Her last night, her last words…The only one who understood him truly.

He had asked her to give up, to forsake her vengeance on that man, the same that he had sword to kill. He didn't know whether it'd be worse if it ended up where Itachi killed her or if she killed Itachi. Sasuke had asked, pleaded almost, and Kohaki had just looked at him, with those golden eyes, flecked with amber. Looked at him so profoundly that he knew she could read his head, heart and soul. Then she nodded.

"For years…revenge has been the only point of my life. What'll I do without it? What is my purpose? Who do I have?"

He wanted to tell her, tell her to stay with him and be happy. But they both knew what a lie that would be. She smiled wryly as if reading his thoughts and nodded again.

" Don't worry about me. I'll find my way…maybe across the sea. I'm not sure about my own destiny , but I know it's no longer here."

Golden orbs finally looked away, and hesitation filled the empty air.

"Uchiha Itachi killed everything that had meaning in my life. He's going to do it again, he's going to kill someone…I love…again. He's going to kill you Sasuke."

Protests formed in his mind, but before he could voice them, she glared at him silencing any thoughts. She continued.

"He's going to kill you without even touching you. You're going to kill yourself trying to kill him. Sasuke, the Sasuke I know, will cease to exist. You and I both know that you don't care what happens to you as long as you kill him. …but I understand . Just…remember that even if you don't care what happens to you, there are people who do. I care…but I know that this is your future…maybe it can be changed but you won't let it." She sighed. "Sasuke. You won't understand now but when you break all bonds. When you forget the family and friends that you've made in Konoha…Don't forget me. That way I'll still have a piece of…my Sasuke. As long as you remember me, I'll still have a piece of you. This is my only request. I',m not trying to keep you from going, telling you to give up…I'm just asking you to remember me."

She stopped, her golden gaze faltering and looked away. He gathered her an embrace and they clung to each other. He closed her eyes as she cried silently into his cloak. He felt like crying but his body refused to. Finally, still locked in the hug, he spoke.

"Kohaki, the others…"

"They'll be fine," she interrupted. "They'll never forget or give up on you though."

Sasuke stood confused.

"They might even succeed. After you leave, they'll hate you. Naruto especially, hate you for just leaving and making Sakura sad. She'll be broken, but from the pieces she'll become stronger than before. Do you know how much she cares for you?"

Sasuke remained silent.

"It's not just an infatuation. More than loving you, she looks up to you, worries for you. You owe her more that you know…I owe you more than you know. Sasuke, I love you. You don't need to love me back…It won't help. Just remember me."

Sasuke's heart screamed to just tell her, to tell her how much he loved her.

"When we meet again, you will be dead. Goodbye, my Sasuke."

That was Kohaki's final goodbye to him. The next day, she didn't even look at him. She packed up, said her farewells to Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Sasuke knew it'd be a long time before he saw her again, not until someone…died.

Thinking about her, he realized she'd known. Kohaki had known he'd go to Orochimaru, even before he had, and she hadn't tried to stop him from going. She'd known that Naruto and Sakura would come for him. Kohaki might've been the only one who could've stopped him. Now, no one could…save…him. He took a final glance at the full moon.

"I haven't forgotten you." Sasuke left the canyon top for sleep within the confines of his room. To sleep, perchance to dream.

* * *

okay sort of sappy but I needed the back story and to lay down the ground work. 


	2. Chapter 2

He trained harder than usual. He always did after thinking about her. A sort of penance. It was noticeable too. Orochimaru wrote it off as hatred, but Kabuto had a curious glint in his eyes.

"It's not because of your…friends is it?" Kabuto suggested.

Sasuke scoffed and glared up with Sharingan tinted eyes. Kabuto took this as a reply and smiled inward. One more interesting fact about "the avenger" to write down.

Orochimaru had been walking towards the rooms when he suddenly turned and cleared his throat.

"Sasuke, Kabuto. Get some things packed. We're going to Cloud country. 8:00 ship at the Issui port. I trust I don't have to ward you to be inconspicuous.

"Cloud country. Hmm, not much I know about it. Across the sea isn't it?" Kabuto pondered aloud as usual.

"Well we ARE taking a ship…" Sasuke commented. Kabuto was getting on his nerves. "Do you have business there Orochimaru?"

"Yes, business. Business that might interest you, Sasuke. Someone there who may know a thing or two about Itachi."

"Who?" Sasuke demanded.

"Harikousei Kohaki, a powerful seer who has crossed paths with Itachi more than a few times."

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat.

"Ah. Harikousei Kohaki." Kabuto breathed. "I am at least familiar with that name. Heiress of the Harikousei clan and from a tribe of mystics. Very powerful. If I'm not mistaken, her clan was wiped out by Itachi as well. And her mother was the last of the mystics, very strong, a legacy lost in all but her. The Harikousei clan was known for their secrets around glass. They could control it, mold a "living glass". A blood line trait she probably inherited as an heiress…"

As Kabuto spewed his rivers of knowledge, Sasuke's mind reeled. Was it coincidence?

" Sasuke," Orochimaru rasped, "We'll stop training for now. I have something to do. You and Kabuto just get ready for tomorrow."

Sasuke grunted in reply and stalked off. Kabuto glanced at Sasuke's form retreating to the canyon. Perhaps there was a story to be found.

On deck, Sasuke watched the ocean move fast beneath the ship's bow. A large straw hat concealed his features and he wore a dark cloak over his clothes. He marked a surprising resemblance to someone else. Other travelers gave a wide berth to the brooding stranger, warned away by the terrible power the emanated from his silent form.

They reached the shore of Cloud country on the third day. Orochimaru in the guise of the man who's body he inhabited, Sasuke dressed in shadows and Kabuto looking still youthful and innocent underneath the rims of his glasses.


End file.
